


Typo In The Group Chat

by acatenthusiast



Series: Memeing Is Not A Choice, It's A Way Of Life [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Established Relationship, Group chat, M/M, Nicknames, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Nothing unleashes the wrath of an entire group chat like a typo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Memeing Is Not A Choice, It's A Way Of Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Typo In The Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for exohome4u fest with a self prompt based on ticket#127.

Junmyeon loves all his friends, the boys are basically his family. The friendships he has so lovingly cultivated and nourished with them will remain amongst the most treasured possessions of his life.

But sometimes, every once in a while, he can't help but entertain the sudden desire to strangle them within an inch of their lives.

For example, this very moment could be one of those times when they test his patience.

He has finally received the printed and framed picture of their group photo, and without any delay, he has sent a framed copy for everyone, well, for everyone in Korea. It's been almost a day since the packages went out, but nobody has yet confirmed receiving them.

Junmyeon finally texts in the dreaded group chat, mentioning everyone. But the boys decide to try their luck with him, as usual.

  
  
  
  
  


**Are Trolls pack animals?? The toilet paper weighs in**

  
  


_Junma_

I just sent the picture.

Did you guys get it?

_Baby chick_ 🐣

Why u always typin with punctuation

Wats wrong with u

_Junma_

….

Did you get the picture or not?

_Dat ass_

Yes we got it.

Thank you for arranging this, hyung.

I had a great time.

_Junma_

^^

You're welcome!!

  
  


_Baby chick_ 🐣

U 2 embarrass me

_Will trade soul(s) for food_

What's up guys

*gays

Sorry my bad

_Baby chick_ 🐣

Why r u here

Go choke on min hyungs dick

_Will trade soul(s) for food_

First of all

Rude

_SmolStud_

Hey don't drag me into this

_Will trade soul(s) for food_

Second of all

[ _Will trade soul(s) for food_ replied to _SmolStud_ ~ ]  
Heyyyyy big daddy 👅

Second of all

My quota for todays Succ™ is already filled

_SmolStud_

If you call me daddy one more time I will leave your ass

_Will trade soul(s) for food_

Nuuuuuuuu

_BaektoBacon_

Pfff no u won't u r all bark no bite

Speaking of bark

Where tf is channie

He owes me food

_Nini_

Hes buying me chicken

_BaektoBacon_

WTF channie you fucking traitor

Order me a pizza

_Ears_

SUCK MY ASS

_BaektoBacon_

What ass lmao

_Baby chick_ 🐣

Dont be mean hyung

Not everyone is blessed like me

_Dat Ass_

Chanyeol is going to the gym regularly now, he might beat you in that aspect soon, Sehun.

_BaektoBacon_

Ugh thanks for that mental image -_-

TMI Soo TMI

_Junma_

Why aren't you guys answering my question?

Did all of you get the pucture?

Picture*

_Baby chick_ 🐣 

pucture

_BaektoBacon_

pucture

_Will trade soul(s) for food_

pucture

_Ears_

pucture

_SmolStud_

GET HIS ASS

_Junma_

It's just a typo

Stop being so silly

_Nini_ changed _Junma_ 's nickname to _pucture_

_pucture_

I hate you all

_Dat ass_

Pucture is still better than the nickname they pushed on me.

_Nini_ changed _Dat ass_ 's nickname to _Dat_ 🍑

 _Nini_ changed _pucture_ 's nickname to _pucture perfect_ 🍑

_🐜🐞_

Jonginie change my name too

_Nini_

No ❤

Tao unblock me 

Taotao

Unblock 💔

_🐜🐞_

No ❤

_Innocent until proven_

Yes Junnie's butt is very nice.

It feels good to pat it.

_Dat 🍑_

Hyung why are you still awake?

_Innocent until proven_

Hi Kyungsoo! I'm out with Lu Han and Dage, we're having a midnight stroll.

Your butt is nice too, Kyungsoo.

And Lu Han says hi.

His phone died.

_Dat 🍑_

...thank you.

And hi to you too, Lu hyung.

_Yaoi Hands™_

What in the world

What picture

_Ears_

Junmyeon hyung made us take a group picture

_Yaoi Hands_ ™

Ohh

He's gonna make us ALL take another one during chuseok isnt he

_pucture perfect 🍑_

Of course!

It's a great family bonding activity!

_Will trade soul(s) for food_

Yeah

We really had a great bonding time

Discussing how prominent your neck vein becomes when youre unhinged

_BaektoBacon_

Lmao someone get Jun hyung some aloe for that burn

  
  
  


Junmyeon puts his phone down and exhales hard, and starts on his breathing exercises. His friends and dongsaengs are very sweet to him usually, but the groupchat is basically a free pass for them to be wild.

They love and respect him, but sometimes they also joke around with him, or in this case, at him.

This only proves just how much of a wonderful hyung Junmyeon is, since every one of his friends is comfortable enough with him to behave as informally as this.

At least, that's what he tells himself so that the next time he sees those fuckers he doesn't flick their forehead hard enough for their brain to rattle, and so he could sleep at night.

It's totally fine, really.  
  



End file.
